Reclaimed
by captainbartholomew
Summary: Seth Rollins thinks 2016 has been a year of lost opportunities for himself, but it takes some reminding that championships aren't the end all, be all. Oneshot.


**Title: Reclaimed**

 **Summary: Seth Rollins thinks 2016 has been a year of lost opportunities for himself, but it takes some reminding that championships aren't the end all, be all. Oneshot.**

 ***a/n i: caylendar has been having a rough go of it lately and I decided she needed a little cheering up, so this for her. She deserves it! :) Love you caylendar! Plus that Rollegins reunion on Monday gave me this idea…**

 **(XXXX)**

2016 had been a frustrating year for Seth Rollins and tonight had just added to his frustration.

He and Roman Reigns had been so close to winning the tag belts. Who would have believed him and Roman, in 2016, would tag together and not try to murder each other in the process? They were on the same side once again and even Seth couldn't wrap his mind around how that had happened, but that was beside the point.

The duo had almost tasted gold once again, but sadly Seth hadn't been fast enough to run into the ring and break the three count.

He let out a groan as he he watched the monitor replay the shot from where he now sat perched on a production crate. He was upset with himself that he hadn't been able to shake off the New Day at the end of the match and not able to break the pin.

He knew this was just a one off title match, but to Seth it was another failure for him this year. 2016 had become the year of lost opportunities for him. Thank god there were only two Raw's left to film this year so he would be able to leave this year far behind him in the past.

He hadn't successfully done anything. He'd held the WWE Championship for what 37 seconds before Dean got his revenge on him by cashing in the briefcase? He'd been out of action until late May because his knee injury. And the cherry on top of all of that, was the man he viewed as a mentor had betrayed him. It seemed oddly fitting he and Roman were unable to claim the World Tag Team Championships tonight based on all these screw ups.

"There you are," spoke a deep Samoan voice as Seth broke out of his deep reverie to find The Guy staring directly at him, "I was wondering where you snuck off to after the match. I figured you'd slunk off to go celebrate with New Day since after all you are their Captain."

Roman couldn't help, but let out a chuckle at his own joke as Seth rolled his eyes at the older man.

"Funny Ro, real funny," muttered Seth as he pushed himself further up on the crate. Roman frowned. Sure Seth wasn't exactly the best since Hunter's pedigree wasn't exactly a funny guy, but the man still had a small sense of humor, but right now he wasn't showcasing it.

Roman sighed knowing what Seth needed. It had been awhile since Roman had to give a big brother talk to Seth. He'd done this with Dean quite a lot, but for Seth, man he didn't even remember the last time he had to do one of these for the young man. Hell, it seemed like eons ago, but right now the young man seemed to need one and to get out of his own head.

Quickly, the Samoan settled up on the crate next to Seth's and turned to look at him.

"So why didn't you stick around after the match?" questioned Roman.

Seth shrugged. "You had some business to attend with Owens and I didn't want to steal your spotlight."

Roman let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Man, how times have changed. I remember when you wouldn't give a flying fuck about who you stole the spotlight from."

Seth raised an eyebrow in confusion while turning to face Roman. "What'da mean?"

"What I mean, little brother, is look at what you did tonight; look at what you've been doing since you came back - okay, scratch that since Hunter betrayed you."

"Fighting a losing battle?" questioned a defeated Seth as he ran his hand through his hair.

"No, no, absolutely not," stated Roman shaking his head. "You've been fighting the good fight, Seth. You've used your natural god given abilities and wit to win matches. You haven't had anyone do any favors for you. You don't use cinder blocks, steel chairs, try to murder anyone or have other people do your dirty work for you. You face your challenges head on and when others are in need of help you save them. You've done that with me now more times than I can count since Hunter betrayed you. Hell, you did with Dean at Survivor Series!"

Seth shrugged once again at Roman as he mumbled, "All that stuff just felt right, ya know?"

Roman smiled softly at the young man. "You know you sound an awful lot like Dean saying things like that, Seth. But my point here, is 2016 may not have been your best year for reclaiming a title, but it wasn't a waste of time. Yes, little brother, I knew that was what you were thinking, big brother instinct you know? But seriously you managed to accomplish something that hell Dean and I thought we would never be able to see."

"Yea and what was that? It certainly wasn't a championship reign," scoffed Seth.

"No," spoke a jaded voice that caused both men to break out of their deep discussion to see a shaggy blonde man in a leather jacket approach them, "You managed to do something that was better than any of that. Can I tell him, Ro?"

"Absolutely," stated Roman with a giant smile watching the two men interact without killing each other, a feat he thought would never happen.

"You, Seth Rollins, managed to reclaim the love of your brothers," stated Dean Ambrose with a look of adoration on his face, "And that is more valuable than any title. Welcome back home, little brother."

Dean wrapped the other two men, who had descended from the production crates, in a giant bear hug as the smile on his face almost broke in two. Seth could have sworn Dean let out a little sob as the three men stood together in that hug for several minutes just embracing each other.

"Dean, what on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Smackdown?" questioned Roman once the brothers had broken apart from their hug.

"Roman, did you forget that Smackdown taped tonight because of Tribute to the Troops tomorrow? I thought what better idea than to go grab some beers with my brothas and road trip with you two losers." Dean said while cracking his signature Ambrose smirk.

Seth couldn't help but smile, even after everything Dean had been through with AJ and Ellsworth the man still managed to have a positive attitude.

"Well," stated Roman, "I'm going to grab a shower and then we can head out. How does that sound to you two?"

"Like old times," said Seth quietly as Dean nodded too. Roman nodded as he headed to the locker room to get off his sweaty ring gear and grab a quick shower before hitting the road. It was the first time since the draft Dean and Seth had been left alone and neither of them knew what to do with themselves since they weren't throwing punches.

"So… I never said thank you for Survivor Series," muttered Dean quietly as he looked at the ground, "You know for saving me from the security guards?"

Now, it was Seth's turn to smirk, "It's no problem. It was like I told Ro, it just felt right, yea know?"

Dean snorted and looked up at Seth, "You, of all people, have been using your heart to fight your battles? Man, 2016 has been a weird year."

"Says you. You're the one who has been hanging around with a mutant turtle with no chin."

"In my defense, Ellsworth isn't a mutant turtle, he is just a rather unique character who I'm going to bash his brains in when I get the soonest opportunity for revenge. Speaking of which, can I pick the brain of The Man for a second?"

"Sure," stated Seth as Dean and him began to walk down the hallway together discussing Dean's plans of how to successfully steal one of Bray Wyatt's crocodiles and feed it James Ellsworth, the delusional thorn of a wrestler who was currently in Dean's side.

But as Seth walked down the hallway with Dean discussing plans, he realized something.

2016 certainly had not been the bad year he had been making it out to be in the least.

And with his brothers back by his side, he being ready to topple the King of Kings and to finally get the chance to be the WWE Universal Champion, 2017 looked to be a stupendous year.

The End.


End file.
